Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Flowerfaires
Summary: 'I hear the sound of shoes hitting the paverment that is now stained with my blood that has decided it wants to leave my body'
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**I have never written a fanfic like this before so I will apologise now if it is really bad but at least I have given it a go. Reviews would be very helpful and appreciated. **

_Italics = Thinking Lisbon_

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

The clock read 11:37pm. _Damn _I curse to myself, another late night at the office _I really need to set an alarm so that I get out at a decent hour_ as I turn off her computer that has been working over time in due of a break, I put the files from today away and finally grabs the rest of my things. I make my way out of the CBI whilst saying goodnight to security.

As I approach my car which isn't to hard to find thanks to me being the only other person parked apart from the security officers inside I hear broken glass and voices. I want to ignore it and just go home to my bed but my instincts, the agent inside me decides to see what's going on, _hopefully it is just some kids messing around _as I approach the scene my hand flys to my gun, I take it out slowly whilst still aproaching the noises which are getting clearer with every step I make. As I finally get there I see what is going on a robbery _really? Just my luck_ I think to myself getting ready to intrude on the two arguing criminals infront of me. I feel something sharp and cold settle against my temple _please not tonight._

I hear a mans voice right next to my ear, breathing heavily 'Don't move' his gravely voice states calmly. I slowly nod my head giving him the impression that I am giving up, hoping that he doesn't know I am an agent or that I have a gun that is hiding from his sight thanks to the darkness of the night.

He finally makes up his mind of what he wants to do next 'Now slowly turn towards me' I hear the hestiance in his voice, the slight fear in his voice. _This must be his first time pulling a gun on someone, even if I can disarm him can I get the other two without rasing suspision? _I do as he says and turn towards him at the pace of a snail. I search around seeing if I can use anything to distract him with just so I can get the upper hand in this situation as his eyes leave mine I can see what he is about to do, call the others before he has a chance I knock the gun out of his hand and aim mine on him, he seems surprised but doesn't back down and that is where the battle begins. He charges at me and my gun falls somewhere into the littered street. Whilst punches and kicks are thrown between us his henchmen still stand arguing all the way over there.

I hear sirens in the back ground, _the building must have a silent alarm, they better hurry I don't know how much longer I can last!_ I feel him get the upperhand over me and he finally gets the attention of his acomplices. They must of heard the sirens as they are quick to help him by shoving me down and sending their heavily metaled shoes onto my stomach and punches to my face. I hear their ring leader tell them to stop not for my sake but so they can escape as they go the leader who once held me at gun point now does again and I see no hesitance, no mercy as he pulls the trigger I feel the air get sucked out of me and I see him run off into the night with his men.

As I lay here in a pool of my own blood I hear the sirens louder now, I hear the sound of shoes hitting the paverment that is now stained with my blood that has decided it wants to leave my body, I see a blured figure stand over me speaking to me all I can do is look, I can't speak, I can't think, I can't make out who he is or what he is saying. I start to feel tired, numb and that is when my mind goes blank and my body goes limp.


	2. No Words Needed

**Well here is the ending to this very short fic, I hoped you guys liked it and reviews would be appreciated, thank you. Again apologies if it is bad!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

_PREVIOULSY_

_I start to feel tired, numb and that is when my mind goes blank and my body goes limp._

_Ergh! What is that noise? That irrating beeping noise, it can't be my alarm, can it? Why can't I move and why does my body feel like it's on fire? _

I slowly squint my eyes open, at first it hurts as the sharp light enters my eyes, I quickly adjust and move my head ever so slowly and thats when I see a heart monitor machine, I look down _why am I wearing a hospital gown? _That's when it all comes rushing back the robbery my interruption, being held at gun point, the fight and the bullet that entered me.

I am suddenly taken out of my memories by a noise I look up towards the door and see a doctor and a nurse walk towards me who then tell me what happened, where I was hit and how long I was out for. After he is happy with the examantion that has just taken place he starts to leave but then turns around at the last minute saying 'there is someone here to see you, he has been waiting all night, do you mind him coming in?' I shake my head allowing the doctor to let the person in.

At first I see a mop of blonde hair wrap around the door _of course, only Jane would wait all night for me...wait all night. He looks nervous, well that is something new._

I lift my hand encouraging him in which he accepts he quickly rushes to my bed side, sitting next to me, looking me over as if he doesn't believe I'm alright, that the doctors made a mistake, I have never seen him look this concerned for me before, it is a strange feeling that I would like to get used to, with his gaze firmly on me it doesn't stop the blush that I am sure is spreading my cheeks and by the smile he gives me I am sure he has noticed. _Well he is Jane of course he would notice._

He just sits there staring at me, he gradually takes my hand in his and all I can do it give it a light squeeze which he responds to. In this moment no words are needed as I can read as plain as day all the things he wants to say, some of the things he can't say, not yet anyway and I am sure he can see the same look in my eyes. He stays here with me until I can leave, never once letting go of my hand scared that he will lose me if he lets it go and strangely I don't want him to let go, I don't want him to ever let go.

**Well that's the end. Sorry if it is a bit over the place I had a hard time writing this but it's done now :)**


End file.
